The Best of Friends and Lovers
by debba1211
Summary: This is my take on the spa weekend trip and how I wished things had happened. This story does however start at the gazebo after Natalia left Frank at the alter and somewhat follows the story line until we get to the spa.


The Best of Friends and Lovers

Author: debba1211

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia/Natalia

Rated : M (NC-17 for eventual sex scene)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters in this story as they are the property of P&G and Guiding Light. I am not using them for profit, just for fun.

Please note that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic story of any kind, so please be gentle. Comments are love.

This story is my take on the weekend spa trip, it does however start out at the gazebo after Natalia left Frank at the alter.

Chapter 1

Natalia stood in the gazebo and said "don't, don't forsake me please god. Please don't;" as she stood there crying and trying to figure out what just happened and what she is feeling.

Olivia found Natalia and as she walked towards her, Natalia turned around to see Olivia coming towards her. The two women stood there looking into each other's eyes for a long moment.

Olivia finally takes a couple of steps towards the younger woman and says "Natalia, what are you doing out here?"

Natalia says "oh I don't know, I was just taking a stroll in my big white dress."

Olivia smiles at Natalia and says "everyone is waiting for you back at the church; we should get you back to Frank."

Natalia says "no, no, no I can't, I can't go back there, I can't marry Frank. It's not right."

Olivia says "the guy is crazy about you; the whole Cooper family wants to marry you are you kidding?"

The younger woman says "I can't, I wish I could go back to the church and say I'm sorry and start all over; cuz I love the Coopers, I love the idea of Rafe and I being a part of such a big family. Frank is such a good," and she broke off to cry.

Olivia repeats that Frank is a good, "he is a good man so do it. Come on."

Natalia says "I can't its not right, I wish it was right; you have no idea how much I wish it was right."

Olivia breaks off and says "luckily for you, I'm your maid of honor and I take my duties very seriously; so I'm gonna get you back there and get you back to Frank." Olivia reaches out a hand to grab Natalia's hand and Natalia slaps Olivia's hand and says "no, no, no just please let go."

Olivia asks "what are you doing? What are you doing? This is the future you have always wanted alright, it's, it's what you didn't get to have with Gus; it's one that you deserve."

Natalia tells Olivia that she isn't going back there, that she has done enough damage.

Olivia says "no, you're not thinking clearly."

Natalia is frustrated and says to Olivia "I am thinking clearly, probably for the first time, I am; I can't marry Frank!"

At the same time the older woman is yelling "yes you can, you can marry Frank!"

And the younger woman is yelling "I don't love him, I LOVE YOU!"

There is another long moment where both women stand there staring at each other. The younger woman then takes a big breath and says "I love you Olivia."

The older woman looks at the younger woman and asks her, "Do you know what you are saying?"

The younger woman nods yes looking into Olivia's eyes and says "at Gus's memorial when you told me that you loved me, I wasn't exactly surprised."

Olivia asks "you weren't?"

And the younger woman shakes her head no and says "I think that I have known for a while and that I was so afraid to actually hear it and I would change the subject."

Olivia says "we can do that now if you want last chance."

Natalia shakes her head and says "no this, what ever this is; this doesn't happen, not in my world and it, it really scares me. And then something changed, something started to happen and I started to feel the same way you felt; and I don't know when, I don't know if we were getting Emma together to take her to school; I don't know if we were just sitting around and just talking and it just felt so right. But it happened and, and I realized" and she stopped for a second.

Olivia asks her "what?"

The younger woman continues and says "that you are my family that you are everything to me, and if that's not love, I don't, then I don't know what love is."

And the older woman fighting back tears says to Natalia "you never said anything."

And Natalia says "because honestly, I didn't know if I felt good or bad about that."

The older woman speaks up sand says "maybe a little bit of both, I know I have felt the same way."

Natalia says to Olivia "that's when I realized how brave you were, when you said those words." And then Natalia tried to explain that when she tried to say those words to Frank; she couldn't.

Olivia says "and now here we are" as she starts to look down for a second.

The younger woman says "it's just that it's, it's, what is it, it's new and it's different."

Olivia shrugs her shoulders and looks into Natalia's eyes and say's "it's a relief isn't it? To finally have it out in the open; and I can finally look you in the eyes."

Natalia takes a step towards Olivia closing some of the space between them and asks Olivia if she was as confused as she was and she says "oh yeah." Natalia pulls Olivia's hands closer to her and brings them to her face as if to kiss them and Olivia takes a step closer and brings her head down to rest her forehead on Natalia's forehead. Natalia says to her that she "just can't pretend that this hasn't happened, it's not fair to us or to Frank."

They both realized poor Frank.

Natalia starts to panic and breaks free from Olivia and sits down on the bench. Olivia sits down next to the younger woman as close as she can and puts her arm around Natalia trying to comfort her.

Natalia says "maybe I need to tell Frank…" when Olivia breaks in and says "tell him what, that you have an unusual interest in your maid of honor?"

Natalia looks away from Olivia and says "you're right, but then what should I do;" as she starts to panic again and Olivia scoots closer to Natalia and reaches her left hand out to Natalia's chin turning her head towards her and caresses her cheek and jaw line while reaching out her other hand to hold Natalia's hands. Natalia is sitting there looking into Olivia's eyes and they both lean their heads into each other, their foreheads touching.

*******************

Franks runs up to the back side of the gazebo and sees that Olivia and Natalia are sitting way too close and their foreheads are touching each other. He stands there for a minute confused as he sees Olivia caressing Natalia's face. He is almost speechless as he stood there watching and then he yells NATALIA?

Olivia and Natalia are startled and break apart and turn around to look at Frank. Frank runs around to the entrance of the gazebo and walks in upset, confused and worried as he looks between the two women that are now standing before him.

Frank snaps at the two of them and asks "what the hell is going on here?"

Natalia says "Frank, I'm sorry."

And Frank breaks in and asks her "is this why you ran out of the church? Why you left me standing there at the alter?"

"Why Olivia, were you touching Natalia like that, do you think you are in love with her or something?"

Olivia and Natalia looked at each other and then back to Frank.

Natalia says, "Frank I am sorry, I shouldn't have let things get this far. I wanted to marry you, I thought that things would be better once we were married, but I just couldn't. I would have been lying to not only myself but I would have been lying to you and then the marriage would never have worked that way. I could not allow the marriage to happen and live a lie."

Frank looks devastated, but demands to know what is going on between Natalia and Olivia. "I want to know what is going on here right now," says Frank. "Are you in love with Olivia?"

Natalia took a big breath and looked at Olivia and then back to Frank; "yes I am in love with her" the young woman replies. "I don't know when or how it happened, but I don't know what this is, but I am in love with Olivia."

Frank just glared at the two of them for a moment before starting in on them again. "You got to be kidding me right? How long have you known that you were in love with her" he says to Natalia?

The young woman replies "I have known for a while" as she looks down at her feet.

Frank yells "this can't be true, I mean it's Olivia, she's Olivia freakin Spencer; the woman that tried to steal your husband Gus. How is this possible? Olivia Spencer is a spoiled brat and gets what she wants; jeez Natalia, I just don't understand!"

Frank turns to Olivia and starts yelling at her and saying "what did you do to her? What are you hanging over her head you Bitch!"

Natalia steps in between Frank and Olivia and yells at Frank to "stop it right this minute! If you want anyone to blame Frank you blame me for not being honest with you and leave her out of it."

Frank stood there for a second looking at the young woman who stood between him and Olivia, he threw his hands up in frustration and says to Natalia "I hope you're happy" and he turned and walked away.

Natalia turned around to look at Olivia and asked her if she was alright and apologized for everything that just happened.

Natalia asks the older woman "what happens now?"

Olivia looks at the younger woman and says to her, "nothing."

Natalia replies, "I mean what happens to us now?"

Olivia says "there is no us. There can't be any us. It is against everything you believe in with your religion, and I don't know if you can handle that. I also know that the only thing I can offer you is my love and there will be weird looks, and whispering behind our backs and what about Emma and Rafe, and the ridicule our children will endure. I don't know if offering you my love will be enough for you to handle all of that, and you will end up regretting me or hating me for it and I can't live with that. I love you too much, to live with that." As tears are rolling down both of their faces, Olivia puts her head down and turns from Natalia and walks away.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, Natalia changed her clothes and curled up in blanket on the couch and cried. Natalia heard the door from in the kitchen and asked "Rafe, is that you?"

Rafe walked into the living room and Natalia sat up on the couch. She motioned for him to sit down and she said "I'm sorry for leaving you at the church."

He said "that was alright and that Buzz gave me a ride home." Rafe asks "are you alright Ma?"

She says "I will be."

Rafe asks "why did you run out of the church like that?"

Natalia says "I love Frank and I care about him..."

Rafe breaks in and says "so what is the matter Ma, why didn't you marry him?"

She said that "I'm not in love with him, and that I do not love him enough to marry him."

Rafe looks into his mom's eyes as she starts to cry some more, and he pulls his mom into him and gives her this big hug and tells her "everything is going to be alright."

She tells Rafe that she is "sorry" and his response is "for what Ma?"

"Because I didn't and couldn't give you the family that you and I had dreamed of for so long."

Rafe replies, "Ma you are my family and all I want for you is to be happy! If you weren't that happy being with Frank, you did the right thing in not marrying him."

Chapter 2

Mom, Emma says. "I can't find my hat."

"Bean you need to find your hat because we should have left here twenty minutes ago. Now please go find your hat" Olivia says.

Just then there is a knock at the door, and Natalia walks in.

Olivia says "what are you doing here?" And Emma yells "Natalia" in excitement.

Natalia says that she has Emma's hat for her play and thought she would bring it to her.

Emma runs to Natalia and gives her a big hug and says "thank you." Natalia hugs her back and leans down and gives their little girl a kiss on the top of her head.

Emma asks "are you going to my show Natalia?"

Natalia said "yes" and Olivia says "I think she probably has things to take care of" at the same time.

Natalia says "she wouldn't miss it for the world."

Olivia says "Jellybean, will you make sure you have everything before we go."

Emma says "ok mommy" and turns to her room, and Olivia turns to the younger woman and says "you don't have to do this."

The younger woman responds "I want to be there for Emma."

Olivia says "I don't think it's a good idea" and Natalia broke in and says "you are making this about us. Don't you do that, not right now. This is about Emma and her day with her show."

Once at the school the teacher tells Emma that "you're late so go ahead and change into your outfit." Emma says "ok, but first I need a favor; can my friend Natalia have a seat up front with mommy?"

The teacher says "I don't see why not, now go get changed."

Emma and the teacher both leave the room leaving and uncomfortable Olivia with Natalia.

Olivia turns to Natalia from across the room and says "you really don't have to do this."

Natalia tells her to "knock it off, I am here for Emma. She has worked hard on this project and I want to be here to see it."

Olivia tries to walk away from the younger woman.

Natalia on the other hand closes the space in between them.

Olivia tells Natalia that she has had a lot of time to think through all of the scenarios and that Natalia would just end up getting hurt.

Natalia snaps back and says "I have also had time to think these things through; I just tried to stuff those thoughts away and not face them. But now I am ready" she says to the older woman. "I can't fight it any longer and I don't want to either." She says "I know what it means to say I love you and what comes after."

Olivia asks "do you really?"

Natalia says, "I know when I told you that I loved you, I blurted it out, I couldn't help it; I had to say it and get it off my chest." But you know what "I am not that naive. I knew what it meant when I said it and maybe I wanted to stuff it all down for so long that it didn't really exist for me and I even came close to marrying a man, may because I didn't want to face it or say it out loud; but when I did say it, out loud, to you, I knew exactly what I was saying."

Natalia moves in closer to Olivia closing the space between them, looking into Olivia's eyes and takes Olivia's hands in hers; Natalia says "I know what it means when you tell someone that you love them."

All of the sudden it's like you see Olivia's shield start to slowly come down and she brings the younger woman's hands up to her own face and right at that very moment Frank walks into the room. Both women turn their heads to look at Frank and they let their hands go.

Frank says "sorry to barge in on you like this, but I have been ordered to take Rafe to the half way house now."

Natalia says "but he was supposed to spend the week with me!"

Frank says "I understand that, I was able to pull a few strings so that he could attend a family event; and now that, that isn't happening, I have been ordered to bring him in."

Natalia says what about "Emma's play" to Olivia, and the older woman told her not worry, "Emma loves Rafe, she will understand."

Natalia asks Olivia "are you sure" and Olivia responds by telling her to "go take care of Rafe and call me if you need anything!"

Rafe was out in Frank's car waiting for Frank and his mom. When Frank and Natalia come walking out of the school Rafe gets out of the car and gives his mom a big hug. She starts to cry and he says "ma it's going to be alright!"

Rafe then asks Frank "how long he has before he is supposed to bring him in."

Frank says that "you need to be there before sundown."

Rafe asks Frank if he can bring them to the church quick before he has to leave. Frank said "sure we can do that."

Rafe and Natalia are in the church praying for a while when Rafe turns to his mom and says "I'm ready Ma."

They meet Frank outside of the church when Rafe hugs and kisses his mom, and she starts to cry. "Ma please don't cry, Ma please; I will be back before you know it, and besides it not jail this time."

She pulls away and says "I know, it was nice having you home and now you have to go away again is all. I loved having you home!"

Rafe tells her "it was good to be home and that I will be back soon. I love you Ma" and gives her another big hug and then he walks away with Frank.

Natalia is left standing there on the church steps when out of nowhere Emma yells out "Natalia" and runs to hug her with her mom right behind her.

Natalia says "hi sweetie" and hugs and kisses Emma on the top of her head and asks "what are you doing here?" "We were driving by when we saw your car and wanted to stop and see if you are ok," Emma says.

The younger woman looks at Emma and says "I am ok now that you are here."

Olivia tells Natalia to "let me know if you need anything."

And Natalia says "well actually, would you mind coming inside for a little bit?"

Olivia starts to say "I don't know" when Emma says "yeah, let's go." Both ladies look down at Emma and take one of Emma's hands and heads into the church.

Emma is sitting in between both women with her mom holding her hands; Olivia says to the younger woman, "what are we doing here" and Natalia reaches over and grabs Olivia and Emma's hands and says "being together" with a smile on her face. Olivia had a nice smile on her face too.

Chapter 3

The next morning Natalia was thinking of calling Olivia, but she wasn't quite sure what to say when the phone rang.

Natalia says "good morning Olivia I was just going to call you."

Olivia says "you were huh?" "Well I was calling to ask you what is the special sandwich, that Rafe and Emma like so much?"

Natalia says "oh it must be Wednesday. Its peanut butter and banana's! Do you know how to make it?"

Olivia said "no, not really."

The younger woman asked her "if she wanted her to show her how to make it" and she said "yes." Natalia asks Olivia, "you haven't eaten lunch yet have you?"

Olivia responds "no I haven't."

"You're such a free loader aren't you?"

Olivia says "you got me."

Natalia says "I miss you."

Olivia says "I miss you too, I will see you soon."

* * *

Natalia is excited that the woman she loves is coming over. She can't wait to see her beautiful face and spend some time with her. She quick straightens up a few things around the house before Olivia comes over. Then there is a knock on the door, adrenaline rushes through her body as she goes to open the door. Both Olivia and Natalia are standing there looking at each other with smiles on their faces for a moment before the younger woman moves aside and lets the love of her life come in.

They are talking as usual like nothing has changed. Natalia is eating peanut butter from the jar when Olivia makes a comment about how many pieces of banana to cut up.

Natalia tries to tell her "that is enough," but she has a mouth full of peanut butter and can't talk right.

Olivia makes fun of how Natalia is talking with a mouthful and realizes that Natalia has some peanut butter in the corner of her mouth and she moves to wipe it off with her finger, and then licks her finger.

Natalia was amazed at what just happened as she hands over the peanut butter to the older woman.

After watching the older woman for a second, she tells Olivia "you're doing it wrong."

Olivia says "I didn't realize that there was a right or wrong way" as she lets the younger woman take the stuff to finish making the sandwich.

Olivia suggests that maybe the two of them should go away for a weekend to figure things out together.

Natalia loves the idea, but asks "what about Emma?"

The older woman says "Emma has a camp thing for the weekend and I thought it would be perfect timing for the two of us to get away."

"I'd love to" Natalia says! "So where did you want to go, did you have something in mind" she asks the older woman.

Olivia showed her a brochure of a place in the mountains.

Natalia recognized it "this is the place where Frank was going to take me" she tells Olivia.

Olivia takes the brochure and puts it in the garbage and says "we can go to a spa resort or something. There are a lot of them around. We can get manicures and pedicures and massages."

Natalia says "yeah that would be great. It would be a nice quiet and relaxing weekend for just the two of us. Let's do it" she says.

Chapter 4

They are on their way to the resort and they are talking and laughing as usual. Olivia is feeling the closeness of being alone in the car with the woman she loves and is not only curious but excited about having Natalia all to herself for the whole weekend.

They get to the resort and get checked in and were told "follow this man; he has your key and will take your luggage. He will bring you to your room" the desk clerk said.

Olivia was too busy checking out Natalia to pay attention to what was going on when checking in, or to hear the desk clerk telling them to follow this guy.

Natalia calls "Oliiiivia?" Just the sound of Natalia calling her name made her want to melt. Natalia calls her again and she looks up, "huh?" "Are you coming Ms. Spencer," she flirted. "Oh yeah," as she blushes a bit, she falls in step behind the woman that she loves.

"Here we are" says the bag boy. "Here is your key, ladies." Natalia says "wait we were supposed to have two rooms?"

Olivia speaks up and says "yes she's right, I specifically asked for separate rooms." The young man replied, "I'm sorry Ms. Spencer, but we book months in advance and moved mountains to get you this suite."

Both women looked at each other.

Natalia says "it will fine since it was a suite. We'll be fine thank you!"

The room was huge. A king sized bed and a huge closet and bathroom. They would make due Natalia thought.

Olivia asked Natalia "are you sure you are ok with this?"

Natalia says to her "it's not like we haven't slept together."

Olivia's mind went back to when she and Emma were living at the farmhouse with Natalia and Friday night was movie night. All three of them snuggled under a blanket with a huge bowl of popcorn and watched a movie.

Olivia says "I'm ok with it if you are." But Olivia's mind was wandering, can we share this big bed and control ourselves. Can I sleep in this big bed and control myself, was the big question. She wanted nothing more to hold the woman she loved and be close to her in every way possible. But she also knew that Natalia wasn't quite ready for that yet. She could do this she kept telling herself. "You can do this, just be patient."

It was late afternoon, almost dinner time when Natalia says "I'm hungry how about you?"

Olivia says "yes I'm hungry too, there is a great restaurant down stairs from what I hear; shall we get changed and head out for dinner?"

Natalia thought that sounded good.

Olivia grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed for dinner. When she came out Natalia was standing there with a very form fitting black dress on with thin straps and a low neck line, and black heels.

Olivia stopped in her tracks when she noticed the beautiful woman standing before her. "Wow, you look stunning" the older woman says.

Natalia was at a loss for words when the older woman came walking out of the bathroom. Olivia was wearing a very sexy red dress, low cut v neck, thin straps and a slit up the side of her dress showing off her sexy legs in heels.

It took Natalia a second to get herself together when she heard Olivia say you look stunning. She was blushing a little by this time and said "you are so beautiful, you look amazing." Now, Olivia was blushing as the two of the stood there in silence smiling at each other.

Olivia says "shall we" and reached out for Natalia to take her hand as they left for dinner. They held hands all the way to the elevator and inside. Olivia felt a rush of blood surge through her body as Natalia tightened her grip a little and was gently rubbing the older woman's hand with her thumb when the elevator came to a stop. Natalia did not let go of Olivia's hand as they walked through the lobby to the restaurant and all the way to their table. This gave Olivia such pride. She was proud to have her by her side holding her hand.

Dinner was great and so was the company and conversation. When they were done with dinner they sat and talked for a long time.

Natalia sat up and moved to the edge of her chair as she looked into Olivia's eyes and reached a hand across the table taking her loves hands in hers. "I love you Olivia Spencer" she says. "I know you love me and all of this feels right and I just don't want to rush it. We have the whole weekend to enjoy each other. I do want to take it to the next step, I really do, and I'm just not sure if I am ready just yet."

Olivia holding Natalia's hands listened to what she had to say, and then said; "I love you too and I am ready for whatever you want. If you feel that we need time to take things slow I will respect your wishes. I want you to be comfortable and to be ready in your own time. Let's just enjoy being together this weekend and let things go the way they will. No pressure."

Natalia loved the sound of that and felt more love for Olivia than she could have ever expected at that very moment. "So, how about we go back to our room and watch a movie and order in some popcorn" the younger woman suggests.

Olivia says "that sounds like a plan" and gets up once again holding out a hand for Natalia to take. They walked slowly through the restaurant and lobby talking and laughing as if they were the only two people in existence. When they reach the elevators they had to stand there and wait. They stood there smiling at each other looking into each other's eyes. They were caught in the moment adoring one another. They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the twenty fifth floor.

Natalia's heart was racing while she was closing in some of the space between them still holding Olivia's hand, looking into a beautiful sea of green eyes and said "thank you, I have had a wonderful time with you tonight."

Olivia's heart was pounding so hard she thought it was going to pound out of her chest right then and there. She was looking into the most beautiful dark brown eyes she had even seen. She could see the happiness in the younger woman's face and eyes. She wanted so bad to take her into her arms and kiss her, but she didn't want to push, not yet "be patient" she told herself.

Natalia leaned against the inside wall of the elevator looking at the woman she loved. She was still holding her hand and Olivia looked curious at her. She pulled Olivia's hand closer wanting Olivia to move in closer to her. Olivia did so willingly.

Natalia reached up with her other hand and gently rubbed Olivia's face, down her jaw line and gently pushed Olivia's hair back touching Olivia's neck ever so lightly with her finger tips.

Olivia closed her eyes for a second allowing herself to enjoy the surge that rushed through her body.

Natalia gently reached behind Olivia's neck and pulled her in closer until she felt the softness of Olivia's lips on her own. Natalia gently licked Olivia's bottom lip as she wanted more. She wanted to taste Olivia Spencer and kiss her with everything she had.

Olivia took her loose hand and wrapped it around Natalia's waist bringing their two bodies together wanting to feel all of the curves of the woman she loved. When she felt Natalia lick her bottom lip, she responded by parting her lips allowing Natalia's tongue into her mouth which sent a surge right to the center of her loveliness. She loved every bit that Natalia would let her have right at this very moment. But she didn't want to push the younger woman, or have the younger woman regret it if things went any further with out her really being ready.

Olivia broke the kiss and leaned her forehead into Natalia's. "Olivia?" Natalia says as she missed the feel of Olivia's luscious lips against hers.

Olivia is trying to get her bearings as she was so dizzy drowning in the wonderful passionate kiss from Natalia. Olivia takes a deep breath and tells Natalia "we can't do this, not yet. As much I really, really want this to continue; you're not ready and I don't want you to feel rushed."

Natalia trying to catch her breath as she was about to let everything go and be with the woman she loves says "thank you Olivia, I love you!" Just then the elevator stops and they walk to their room arm and arm.

* * *

While Natalia went into the bathroom to change into her night clothes, Olivia had changed into hers and was calling room service for some champagne and popcorn. They sat together on the edge of the bed while choosing a movie to watch. They picked a movie and started watching it when room service came and knocked on the door. Olivia answered the door and let the waiter bring in their cart with popcorn and champagne. Olivia poured some champagne in both glasses and handed one to the younger woman with a smile. She then grabbed the bowl of popcorn and her own glass and climbed into bed with Natalia.

They were close and Olivia could feel Natalia by her side. Olivia was trying to be careful and not touch the younger woman as she didn't know if she could control herself. It was getting to her and she kept telling herself "you can do this, you can do this."

They ate all the popcorn and Natalia moved the bowl to the night stand on her side of the bed. They both laid down now tired, full and trying to finish the movie.

Olivia wakes feeling a warm, soft body curled into hers with her arm around this body. She was spooning Natalia. She loved the feeling of being so close and her arm wrapped around this beautiful woman. It just felt so right, so natural. She didn't want it to end so she tried to go back to sleep. But she was getting a cramp in her back and she needed to roll over, she tried to move slowly as she raised her arm trying not to wake the beautiful woman in bed with her. She finally rolled onto her back when Natalia stirred a little but didn't wake.

Just as Olivia was about to fall back to sleep Natalia rolled over onto her other side facing Olivia.

Natalia them moved in and laid her head on Olivia's breast and wrapped her arm around the older woman.

Olivia wasn't sure what she should do, should she try and move again; no cuz then Natalia would wake up. She finally took her arm and wrapped it around Natalia. Natalia stirred a little and let out a little moan snuggling closer into Olivia.

Olivia on the other hand was froze, she couldn't breath, was she going to wake up? When Olivia heard that moan and felt Natalia snuggle into her more she let that breath out. She laid there smiling, relaxed and content. She finally drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Natalia starts to wake up and feels a very, nice and lovely body next to hers. She knew right then and there how wonderful it felt to be laying there in the arms of the woman she loved. She felt safe and loved and never wanted to leave this very spot. This is where she belonged and now she knew it and completely understood it. Her bladder was screaming for her to get up as she was trying to savor this moment. Natalia gently lifted Olivia's arm that was wrapped around her. She kissed Olivia's hand before placing it on Olivia's stomach and then she reached up and kissed her ever so lightly on the cheek before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

When Natalia came out of the bathroom she walked over to the bed and stood there admiring the beautiful woman that she loved and watched her sleep. She thought to herself how things have happened and how things have changed recently. It was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders since she finally confessed that she was in love with Olivia too. She wanted Olivia in everyway but she was nervous and wasn't sure how to go about it, or was she even ready.

She wanted to surprise the older woman so she decided to let Olivia sleep in a little while longer and then she would order some breakfast and have room service deliver it. She left specific instructions to drop the cart off at the door and to tap on the door once as Ms. Spencer was still asleep and that she was not to be disturbed. This was all a part of the younger woman's plan. She really, really wanted to surprise Olivia with breakfast in bed.

Chapter 5

Natalia is now lying on the other side of the bed, laying on her side watching Olivia sleep when she hears a tap at the door. She moves slowly and quietly out of the bed hoping not to wake the older woman just yet.

She makes her way to the door and sees the cart with a rose in the center of the cart along with all the food. She wheeled the cart into the room carefully, and then she had a bright idea.

Natalia took the rose from its vase and sat on the edge of the bed next to the older woman and she used the rose ever so lightly and caressed Olivia's cheek until she woke up.

Olivia opened her eyes to see a beautiful Natalia sitting next to her with the biggest smile and those oh so beautiful dimples on her face. Natalia whispered "good morning my love" and handed Olivia the rose as she moved in closer to give a nice good morning kiss.

Olivia was quite surprised thinking wow, what a nice way to wake up seeing the woman she loved so much sitting there beside her with a rose and ummm a sweet good morning kiss. Nothing like getting my heart racing first thing in the morning she thought as she reciprocated the gentle kiss.

Natalia, wanted more but she remembered the breakfast and wanted to finish surprising Olivia as she planned, so she slowly pulled away to look into Olivia's eye's. "Good morning" she whispered again, while a shocked Olivia tried to get her bearings.

Olivia said "good morning to you too" with a huge smile on her face looking into auburn eyes. "What are you doing" she asks the younger woman.

Natalia blushes a little and gets up from the bed and says "what do you mean? I just thought we'd have some breakfast in bed" as she turns around with a plate full of pancakes and bacon; waiting for Olivia to sit up before handing her the plate.

Olivia is shocked and almost speechless. "What, how, when did you?"

Natalia just smiled a big smile; "I just wanted to surprise you this morning is all."

Olivia loved it when the younger woman smiled. Those dimples just made her melt inside.

The two sat there in bed enjoying a lovely breakfast and talking away as they always did.

Olivia asked Nat what she wanted to do today.

Natalia thought for a second and said, "Well, I was thinking we could go down by the pool for a while, don't they have a Jacuzzi down there?"

The older woman replied "I believe they do, we can do that if you want. What else do you want to do?"

Nat says "well I thought we were going to get massages today?"

Olivia said "yes we have an appointment this afternoon, so we can finish breakfast and the change into our swimsuits and head down to the Jacuzzi."

Natalia loved the idea. She had another big smile on her face and reached out her hand and grabbed one of the older woman's hands and said "I am really enjoying myself, I love being here with you."

Olivia loved it when Natalia grabbed her hand, and listened to what the younger woman had to say.

Olivia was so happy, she smiled and said to Natalia, "I am glad you are enjoying yourself as I am too; and of course I love being here with you."

When the two of them were together they both felt that they were the only ones that existed and they both loved it. They were lost in each other!

Olivia thanked Natalia for the wonderful and delicious breakfast and coffee in bed.

Olivia decided that she wanted to go ahead and get ready to head down to the Jacuzzi and asked Natalia if she was ready.

Natalia said "all we have to do is get our swimsuits on and then we will be ready."

Olivia walked over to the dresser and took out 2 swim suits and went into the bathroom.

Natalia grabbed her suit out of the dresser and changed while Olivia was in the bathroom.

Natalia joked "do you need some help or something, what is taking you so long?"

Olivia laughed from in the bathroom "yeah right, I think I got it" and mumbled under breath "like you would come in here and help me anyways."

Olivia said "I'll be right out."

Natalia was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Olivia to get out of the bathroom so she could grab a couple of towels to bring with them.

When Olivia walked out of the bathroom she stopped as she saw Natalia rise from sitting on the edge of the bed. Olivia was frozen; her heart was pounding almost out of her chest at the most beautiful sight that was standing right in front of her. Natalia was wearing a light green two piece bathing suit. The light green looked so good with the olive colored skin underneath it.

Natalia could not believe her eyes. She rose from sitting on the edge of the bed only to freeze at the sight in front of her. Olivia was wearing a red two piece that left the younger woman yearning to take it off of her and forget the Jacuzzi.

Both stood there looking at each other and both laughed as they noticed each other's reactions.

Olivia spoke first and said after clearing her throat, "you look beautiful and I love that color on you."

Natalia blushed a little bit and said "thank you and you look amazing."

Olivia said "shall we go then" as she reached out for the younger woman's hand.

Natalia, said "yeah" and she quick grabbed a towel and grabbed Olivia's hand.

As they reached the elevator they had to wait for a minute for it to reach their floor. Both women kept stealing quick glances at each other and they both giggled.

The elevator finally reaches their floor and as the doors opened, Olivia was kind enough to let the younger woman enter before her as she enjoyed a quick look at Natalia's behind. She walked into the elevator with a nice big smile. She loved what she saw.

Natalia knew that Olivia took a quick glance at her behind when they entered the elevator and knew for sure when she saw that grin on Olivia's face that she liked it.

Natalia says "Ms. Spencer, are you checking out my assets in a playful tone?"

Olivia cleared her throat as she was blushing a bit at the question, and said "hmm I thought I was checking out my assets." They both laughed.

They reached the pool area and walked over to the Jacuzzi. There wasn't anyone in the pool or in the Jacuzzi, and they both thought wow, we can have some peace and quiet in here.

Olivia loved the idea of them having some alone time in here as she watched the younger woman slowly getting into the Jacuzzi.

Natalia says "the water is perfect come on in" as she reached out a hand for Olivia to grab for guidance as she slowly climbed in next to the younger woman and not letting go of her hand.

"Wow, this feels so nice" says Olivia.

Nat moaned in agreement with Olivia.

The moan got the Older woman's attention as she noticed Natalia sitting there with her head back against the top edge of the Jacuzzi, eye's closed and enjoying this moment.

Olivia loving what she was seeing was having a hard time controlling herself. She tried to let loose of the younger woman's hand but she would have no part of that as she tightened her grip on Olivia's hand. This sent a surge rushing through Olivia's body as she thought "my god woman if you only knew what you are doing to me."

Olivia looked at those luscious lips and tried to relax, but it wasn't happening. She felt like she could loose control and she wanted to, but was afraid of going to fast for Natalia. "She isn't ready" she reminded herself and then she finally began to relax and calm down.

Natalia loved watching Olivia climb into the Jacuzzi while holding her hand. She wanted to pull Olivia right into her arms and kiss her all over, but she was worried that it might start something that she wasn't sure could stop. So she sat next to Olivia holding her hand and tried to relax by putting her head back against the top edge of the Jacuzzi and closed her eyes so that she wouldn't be constantly starring at the beautiful and sensual woman beside her.

Natalia felt Olivia's hand trying to let go of her hand; she wasn't having it so she grabbed Olivia's hand even tighter. She was letting Olivia know that this is what she wanted and she was not ready to let go of her just yet.

The two women started talking as usual. Natalia was talking about Olivia and Emma moving back into the farmhouse. Olivia wasn't sure if that would be such a good idea as Natalia was still sorting out things in her own mind and with her religion.

Natalia wasn't going to give up or let this go.

Olivia told Natalia that she wanted to move forward with their relationship when the younger woman was ready, and that she didn't want to take a step back with moving back into the farmhouse and sleeping in separate rooms. She explained that "it would be too hard for the both of us to be so close but yet so far from each other."

Natalia moved from sitting in the Jacuzzi to the middle of the Jacuzzi. She pulled Olivia's hand so that she would join her in the middle and she did.

Natalia completely took Olivia by surprise as she moved in closer and wrapping her legs around Olivia's waste and her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia was shocked and not sure what to do; so she just didn't move for a second as she stared into those dark brown eyes sparkling at her.

Olivia smiled and said to Natalia, "what are you doing?"

Natalia says very sweetly into Olivia's ear, "taking a step forward."

Olivia felt Natalia's breath on her neck and ear, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Olivia says "are you sure" as she wrapped her arms around Natalia's back.

Natalia smiled and gently kissed Olivia's neck as she whispered mmhmmm.

Olivia's heart was racing, and she moaned as Natalia was kissing her neck.

Natalia kissed Olivia all over her neck up her jaw line and nibbled on her ear ever so softly.

Natalia loved the response she was getting from Olivia; as Olivia was moaning for more, she was caressing Natalia's back.

*******************

Olivia was losing control. She wanted Natalia so bad and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with every kiss and nibble Natalia took.

Olivia whispers "maybe we should get out of here before we turn to prunes."

Natalia moaned not wanting to move just yet. She was enjoying herself and could feel the excitement through her own body as she wanted Olivia and she wanted her now.

Olivia says "we shouldn't," and then she heard a noise. A couple came in; they were talking and not paying attention to the two women in the Jacuzzi just yet. Olivia pushed the younger woman off and said "we aren't alone anymore."

Natalia turned and quickly moved off of Olivia, settling on one side of the Jacuzzi and sat Olivia across from her.

The couple was heading right for them. They waited for the couple to get in and settled. Both couples were courteous and said hello to each other. Olivia and Natalia waited not even five minutes before Olivia started getting out of the water.

Natalia was mesmerized as she watched Olivia stand up and climb out.

She could tell that it was a little cool as Olivia turned around and her nipples looked rock hard and poking through her bikini top.

Natalia loved the sight of this and stopped to admire it for a second. Olivia was holding out the towel for the younger woman to hurry up and get out of the Jacuzzi.

Natalia followed the older woman's cue and started to climb out of the Jacuzzi.

Olivia was stunned once again as she watched Natalia climbing out of the Jacuzzi watching the water run off her gorgeous body.

Natalia walked up to her and turned around so that Olivia could wrap the towel around her. Olivia then grabbed her own towel and they both started to dry off a bit before heading back to their room.

Chapter 6

They reached the elevator and didn't have to wait for it this time.

They got inside and Natalia says to Olivia, "good thing you heard them come in as I didn't hear a thing."

Olivia says "I almost didn't hear them either. They would have, would have been very surprised if they came over and found us the way we were."

Natalia laughs and blushes a little bit, "yeah it would have been a little shocking for all of us."

"Olivia," Natalia says, reaching out her hand and grabbing Olivia's hand in her own. She said "I meant what I said about wanting you to move back into the farmhouse."

The elevator reached their floor and they walked to their room. Olivia uses the key to open the door and lets Natalia in first stealing another glance of the younger woman's backside.

Olivia closes the door and leans against it standing there admiring the younger woman and says, "I know you want us to move back in and I would love to. It's all Emma talks about, but I…"

Natalia moved in to Olivia and put a finger to Olivia's luscious lips to quiet her. "I want this, I want us and I want us to be a family that's all there is to it."

Olivia went to say something and Natalia stopped her.

Natalia said enough talking as she grabbed a hold of Olivia's towel and yanked it off her.

Olivia was stunned and at a loss for words and she couldn't believe what just happened.

Natalia grabbed hold of Olivia from behind the neck and pulled her into a sensual kiss.

Natalia couldn't believe what she was doing but she knew it felt right, she wanted Olivia Spencer and she wasn't going to let her stop it, not this time.

Natalia untied the top of Olivia's bikini and was working her way down to the bottom half of her bikini top when she could feel Olivia reaching for her bikini top. The younger woman reached back and grabbed Olivia's hands and held them up above her head on the door.

Natalia shook her head and said "just relax my love" as she kissed the older woman all over her neck. She moved Olivia's hands closer together so the she could hold them both with one hand above Olivia's head and explored Olivia's body with the other hand.

Natalia finished untying the bottom half of Olivia's top and gave it a nice tug pulling Olivia's top completely off. She stood there admiring the beauty that was in front of her. She had run a finger gently and slowly down Olivia's scar. She had seen it before when changing her bandages but, now was different. She followed the scar down and then back up. She looked at Olivia as her head was tilted back against the door biting her bottom lip.

Natalia started kissing and gently licking around Olivia's neck and slowly working her way down to the older woman's collar bone she carried on down a little further as she sucked Olivia's nipple into her mouth.

She loved the feeling of her nipple in her mouth and loved how hard it was getting as she teased it with her tongue and nipped at it gently with her teeth.

She let go of Olivia's hands. She let her hand come down and cupped Olivia's other breast and gently massaged her other nipple in between her finger tips.

She could feel Olivia grabbing at the back of her head and holding, pushing her into her breast even more as she moaned. Natalia took her hands and ran them down Olivia's almost naked body as she moved up and kissed Olivia. Her hands reached Olivia's bikini bottoms and Natalia stuck her hands inside the sides of her suit and gently started pulling them down. She helped Olivia step out of the suit and then she flung the bottoms across the room.

This got Olivia really excited.

* * *

Olivia was pinned up against the door when Natalia told her no more talking as her mouth was covered by a finger and her towel was yanked off.

Olivia at a loss for words, she just stood there letting Natalia do as she pleased.

Olivia felt Natalia give her a sensual kiss and was melting right there on the spot.

When the younger woman reached up and untied the top of her bikini a surge rushed through her body and she needed Natalia now so she started to reach for Natalia's bikini top as the younger woman was working on untying the bottom part of her top. She felt Natalia stop and reach back and grab a hold of her hands and raise them up above her head. When Natalia said to her "just relax my love" and started kissing her all over her neck, she could feel her own wetness from all the excitement.

Olivia was in heaven and completely helpless. She could feel Natalia moving her hands up above her head and realized she was moving them to hold onto them with one hand, and then she felt the younger woman reach again behind her to finish untying the bottom half of her bikini top. All of the sudden she felt a little tug and her top was gone. She was exposed and she could see the look on Natalia's face as she started to run a finger down her scar. Olivia wanted this and leaned her head back and bit her bottom lip to maintain some control.

She moaned while Natalia kissed and gently licked her neck and down to her collar bone. Natalia carried further on down and when she felt the younger woman take her nipple into her mouth, she almost came.

As soon as Natalia let go of her hands, she fought not losing it just yet, as she felt the younger woman's hands were sliding down her body. She reached for Natalia's head and held her there sucking on her rock hard nipple.

Natalia's touch was so right and she wanted her, she so wanted this and then she felt Natalia reach inside the sides of her bikini bottoms and slowly slide them off of her and watched as Natalia flung them across the room.

That was it, she pulled Natalia's head up and cupped her face and started kissing her. Her tongue was caressing Natalia's tongue; giving her all that she could. She grabbed the back of Natalia's head and waist pulling her in as close as she could get.

She knew Natalia was hers as she didn't pull back and they both wanted this now more than ever.

Olivia slid her hand down the younger woman's back to untie the bottom part of her bikini first and then reach up and untied the top of the bikini. Olivia stepped back and let the bikini top fall to the floor as she admired the beauty that stood there before her.

Olivia says to Natalia "you are so beautiful."

Natalia reached down and slowly and teasingly started to pull her bikini bottoms down in front of Olivia.

Natalia stood there letting Olivia take in everything before reaching out a hand to Olivia.

Olivia grabbed the younger woman's hand as she pulled it into her and put it on her chest letting Olivia know that this is what she wants.

Olivia started to caress the younger woman's bare body, and she watched Natalia lean her head back.

Olivia leaned in and kissed Natalia's neck and nibbled on her ear.

Natalia let a nice big moan in acceptance and pleasure.

Olivia whispers into the younger woman's ear and says "I want you, and I want you now." Natalia's head snapped forward and reached for Olivia's head and kissed her hard, sticking her tongue into Olivia's mouth and sucking on Olivia's tongue.

Natalia felt a surge of power come over her while they kissed and hands moved all over each other, she walked leading Olivia to the bed never breaking their hot and passionate kiss.

She gently guided Olivia back to lie on the bed.

Olivia pulled herself further up onto the bed and Natalia laid her naked body on top of the older woman's body.

Natalia kissed her down her neck, and slowly moved down to kissing and licking each nipple.

Olivia calls out "Natalia" and moans.

Natalia leads further down Olivia's body lightly with her tongue and licking all around the older woman's navel.

Natalia lays flat on her stomach seeing Olivia's well groomed beauty. She is excited and wants nothing more than to taste Olivia and her love juices. She can smell Olivia's excitement which turns her on even more.

She reaches both arms under the older woman's legs and wraps her arms around them as she starts to lightly kiss and lick the inside of Olivia's thighs. She licks into the crease of Olivia's legs and lightly licks right at the opening of Olivia.

Olivia moans and begs the younger woman "please Natalia, I need to feel you inside me."

Natalia says your wish is my command as she slid her tongue inside Olivia.

Olivia says "oh my god… Natalia."

Natalia moves her tongue in and out tasting Olivia. She moves her tongue upward to find Olivia's clit. She loved this, it's nice and hard and Olivia's reaction to her licking all around Olivia's clit, let her know that what she was doing was right. She takes Olivia's clit into her mouth and gently sucks on it and lightly teases it with the tip of her tongue and she feels Olivia quiver all over and yell out "oh Natalia yes, yes, yes!"

Olivia came!

Natalia didn't stop there. She kept on sucking and felt Olivia's body moving beneath her. Olivia was moving her hips and working on another when Natalia reached up with one hand and started caressing one of Olivia's breasts. She started playing with Olivia's hardened nipple and rolling it in her fingertips as she heard more moaning from Olivia.

Olivia was on the brink and Natalia could feel Olivia's body tighten. The younger woman started to suck and tease the clit in her mouth a little harder. This threw Olivia into a full uncontrollable orgasm thrusting her hips up and further into Natalia's mouth as she screamed "Natalia! Oh my; Natalia!"

Natalia licked and gently kissed her way up to face Olivia. Olivia grabs Natalia's head to kiss her, tasting herself in Natalia's mouth.

Olivia rolls their bodies and Olivia was on top of Natalia kissing her. She held Natalia's hands fingers entwined above Natalia's head.

Olivia kissed down the younger woman's neck and down her chest reaching her dark hardened nipples. She kisses all around both breasts before taking a nipple in her mouth.

Instantly Natalia moaned saying "Olivia" as she was overwhelmed never feeling this way before.

Olivia slid her thigh in between the younger woman's legs stopping as far as it can go.

Natalia calls her name again pleading with her "please Olivia, I want you, I need you."

Olivia can feel Natalia's wetness on her leg as she moves it up and down. This in turn excites Olivia more as she starts to move her way down Natalia's body.

She teases Natalia as she runs her finger just barely inside Natalia's lips, commenting "oh Natalia you are so wet."

Natalia moans and says "this is what you do to me please take me, take me now."

Olivia slides two fingers into Natalia as she watches her lovers' response. She slowly moves her fingers in and out watching Natalia squirm and moan in pleasure.

Natalia says "I need more baby; give me more!"

Olivia responded by adding a third finger and Natalia's hips thrusted into Olivia's hand. Olivia moved her fingers in and out and twisted them around as the younger woman said "yes! I'm gonna…Oliviaaaaa!"

Olivia felt the inside of Natalia tighten on her fingers as she climaxed, and she kept on moving her fingers talking to Natalia, "that's it baby come all over me!" "Do it again!"

Olivia parted Natalia's lips with her other hand as she moved in and started to lick the dark pink, hard clit in front of her.

Natalia's body jumped with overwhelming excitement and said "oh my god yes Olivia, don't stop, don't stop." "Oh yeah that feels good, right there baby, yeah that's it."

Olivia lightly played with the clit in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue, a soft nibble, only to suck on it in her mouth, flicking it with her tongue all the while thrusting her fingers in and out of Natalia.

Natalia's body started to shiver as she was on the verge of coming again… "oh my god Olivia, Olivia, Oliviaaaaa;" as her hips thrusted into Olivia's mouth and hand body twitching and she's moaning.

Olivia gently removes her fingers, and kisses Natalia's clit before moving up to face the woman she loved.

Embracing each other they kissed and cuddled.

Natalia's says to Olivia "I Love You!" "I have never felt that way before that was amazing!"

Olivia says "yes it was amazing, and I too have never felt like that before, I love you Natalia!"

Olivia lying on her back Natalia cuddled into her as they both relaxed from the hottest and most passionate sex either one them have ever had.

"Olivia?" Natalia whispered.

"Yes my love," Olivia replied.

"Olivia, I want you to move back home, to the farmhouse. You and Emma, I want you to move back in once we get home so we can be a family. I want you to move in with me and share my bed and my heart. I want our family back together for ever."

Olivia asks "are you sure?" "What about Rafe and your religion?"

Natalia says "Rafe will understand eventually, and as far as my religion, god is love, and I love you Olivia Spencer! I don't want to waste any more time, please come home to me?"

Olivia says "well you drive a hard bargain; I think we can work something out."

Natalia raises her head, "really? Is that a yes?"

Olivia says "yes, we will move back into the farmhouse when we get back."

Natalia was so excited that she leaned up and kissed Olivia leading to another round of hot, erotic, and passionate love making.

Needless to say, they never made it to their spa appointment that afternoon as they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves. As a matter of fact they didn't get out of bed or leave the room until it was time to check out.

Olivia took Natalia's hand in hers as they were leaving; she kissed it softly and said "let's go home!"


End file.
